onepiece_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Kagura
Kira Kagura is the older sister of Shadow and the cook for the Soul Pirates. She is the former member of an unknown crew. Appearance Kagura is a skinny young girl. She wears a black school uniform. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Kagura is a pretty calm girl. She dosn't say much and keeps mostly to her self. Sometimes she will put off the wrong impretion when around family. Like when she first remeets up with shadow she is just quite and hangs onto his shoulder making the crew think that shadow has some secret girl friend. Especial when she adds the fact that she loves him and has missed him. Relationships Crew Not much is mentioned about Kaguas former crew. She only mentions the fact she decided to leave. So it can be left to assume that she wasn't on the best terms with her original crew. Friends Kagura is a shy quite girl so it can be assumed that she dosn't have too many friends. Enemies Kagura dosn't seem to have any major enemies. It can be assumed that other pirates and the MARINES are her enemies. Family It was revealed that she is the older sister of Shadow. Although they bare differn't last names even when you take into consideration shadows real last name heiwa. Kagura mentions to the soul pirates that she has a differn't father then shadow and therefore has no relation to the Four power Houses. Abilities and powers Mantara It seems that even Kagura has the powere of mantara allowing the assumption that their mother was a strong user of it. Kagura's mantra is said to have been able to match shadows but this was when shadow was younger it has been confirmed that her mantara is weaker then shadows but stronger then sophies. Devil Fruit Powers Like her younger brother Kagura too possess a Logia type. She has the abilitie to turn her body into air and manipulate it. She has been nicknamed the strangler because of the people she has killed she has removed the air from their bodies causing them to strangle. History Past When Kagura was 16 she decided to leave to go off to the blue sea. Kagura lived up in skypeia along with her mother and little brother shadow for most of her life. Before that for the first 3 years of her life she lived on a pirate ship sailing the blue sea with her father and mother. Once her father died her mother took her and returned to Skypeia. After Yami Came into the picture shadow was born. Kagura never liked her step father Yami but she didn't have to deal with him too much as he stayed in the blue sea from most of the time Kagura lived with her mother. Finally 1year before the death of her mother she decided she would follow in the footsteps of her father and become a great pirate. Chapter 2: Lost Kagura finds the Soul Pirates on Furai Island. She talks with them and they talk about Shadows and her past. She asks Shadow if she can join his crew and he allows it. Kagura tells her little brother she has some other unfinished buisness to attend to and she will meet up with them at the next island so they split up. She meets back up with them and revamps the room she is going to be living in. After leaving the Island they where on they gain a new traveling companion named rika. When she first arrived Kagura tried to trick her into thinking Shadow and her where in a relationship as a joke. After that they crew arrives on Moon Crest and gains another member named Alice who is a piano player. Chapter 3: Four No More They then enter the grandline again and land on another island were the queen declares Kagura as the first unworhty member of the crew and some of the others too. Shadow then vurses 500 other people and wins. This releases his "unworthy" creww members and gained him two new members a historian Juliet and her daughter Kisa. Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia *She and shadow have the same mother but different fathers. *Ren seems to have a crush on her Related Articles *Shadow *Kay *Ren *Sophie *Alice *Juliet *Kisa *Soul Pirates Category:The Soul Pirates